FallenThe Last Episode
by Southpark
Summary: Inuyasha had lost all his hopes and confidence. Giving Sesshoumaru a last kiss, he decided to leave this cruel world once and for all


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. It's just for fun.   
  
AUTHOR'S WORDS: 'Fallen' has been deleted from ff.net due to strong sexual and violent scene, so for readers in ff.net: if you wish to read the first 6 chaps, you can go to my site at   
  
Gomen nasai  
  
Summary: Inuyasha had lost all his hopes and confidence. Giving Sesshoumaru a last kiss, he decided to leave this cruel world once and for all..... Yaoi and lemons, inu/sess  
  
Gene: lemon, angst and death fic  
CHAPTER SEVEN: FALLEN (FINAL)  
The sun started to fall.  
  
Sinking its fiery body down the sea horizon, leaving the great earth strained red with the evening light. The world would soon be swallowed into the pit of darkness. A day had passed.  
  
A young boy in red kimono with long black flowing hair stood at a distance, watching the falling sun. As if reflecting his mood, the world was turning darker and darker.  
  
'Tonight,' he thought as he watched the great earth devoured by darkness: 'Today shall be my last day, my last day on earth. I am no longer needed here..'  
  
******FLASHBACK*******  
  
The time seemed to stop in the air.  
  
I can't see what has happened before me anymore.  
  
All I could remember was the searing pain cutting through my body, my beloved Kagome's screams ringing in my ears, Miroku and Sango's deadly face before my eyes and Naraku's figure flashing about on my body...  
  
Someone was whispering something into my ears, but I can no longer feel the person now. My world is covered with the horrible illusions playing over and over again like the funny tape recorder Kagome had left behind from her world.  
  
Everyone has died, including Kohaku-Sango's younger brother. I am hopeless.  
  
I was supposed to be strong; I am supposed to protect them until I finish Naraku's life. What am I living for? Kagome has died. I said and I had promised I would protect her with all my life using my Tetsusaiga. She is gone now. So are Miroku-my best friend and Sango-my battle companion. I do not know where Shippou is now.  
  
They are all gone. I am all alone.  
  
Someone was cradling me close in his chest. Sesshoumaru, my nii-chan.  
  
Yes, my nii-chan. He is a powerful youkai. And I, I am just a useless and worthless hanyou. With Naraku drawing away all my power, I am now only a harmless human brat. Sesshoumaru must be pitying me, pitying a worthless and dirty little human brat who has been violated many times by his worst enemy. He must be taking care of me to fulfill his duty as my elder brother as well as covering up his pitiness for me.  
  
To him, I am just an item to show his superiority over me. Probably, he would never know how much I desire to patch up with him since the last incident by the waterfall.  
  
Never mind, his rank as a youkai as well as returning to protect his Rin and Jaken is much more important to him.  
  
I shall not delay him.  
  
Tomorrow morning, Inuyasha will no longer exist in this world..anymore.  
  
The movement around me suddenly stopped. I could feel Sesshoumaru laying me down on a mattress. Turning my face, I noticed the sky starting to darken.  
  
I shall not delay my time anymore. Tonight, I shall return to Kagome's side. She must be waiting anxiously for me. I have been away from her for too long. She must be worried sick by now.  
  
Goodbye, Sesshoumaru.  
  
I can see his golden eyes watching me. He looked as expressionless as usual. Maybe he did not know, but I have already suspected the reason why I could survive alone in the cruel world where both humans and youkai were trying to kill me. Sesshoumaru must have been protecting me. He might have thought I did not know. But his scent, his scent is far too familiar for me to ignore.  
  
Sesshoumaru, is this your way to show your superiority over me?  
  
It is all right, I do not mind about it at all.  
  
Because...  
  
.....I ..  
  
.....love you...  
  
......Not the brotherly love you have always thought..  
  
But the passionate love that you had almost made me mistook you do feel for me..  
  
Sayonara, Sesshoumaru....  
  
I shall not keep Kagome waiting now, nor your Rin for you...  
  
I could see a surprise in his eyes as I suddenly lean my face up to kiss him lightly on his lips. I could not see the expression on my face. I took a final look of him and ran out of the hut into the clearing of the forest that I knew so well in the past few months.  
  
I'm coming, Kagome. I'm going to join you with Miroku and Sango. Don't go too fast, I'm coming to you people soon.  
  
After the last light vanishes, I shall be joining you.  
  
************END OF FLASHBACK************  
  
Inuyasha watched the last light of the sun slipping away from the sky. He leaned his body against a withered tree and picked a sharp edged stick from the barren ground. Very slowly and deeply, he inhaled and drew the pointed edge on his wrist. He could feel his skin broke under the touch. Very soon, his life would trickle from the unfriendly world like his blood as it flowed from his wound.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone shouted his name from behind. A force grabbed him and held him into a warm familiar side that he knew so well as Sesshoumaru's chest. A hand pulled the stick from his hand and stamped it onto the ground.  
  
"Baka..." Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru whispered as he rubbed his sharp chin against his younger brother's neck and shoulder: "Don't do that again. I need you because......"  
  
Sesshoumaru moved his hand on Inuyasha's face towards him: "..because.. I love you deeply..." His lips moved forward and claimed Inuyasha's into a passionate kiss. Moving closer, he ran his tongue into Inuyasha's partly gapped mouth.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...." Inuyasha moaned softly and placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Holding Inuyasha by his waist, Sesshoumaru laid his brother down on the ground. Inuyasha opened up his legs and wrapped them round Sesshoumaru's waist.  
  
"Do you want me to do it?" Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and whispered softly into Inuyasha's ear. Blushing, Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
Staring into Inuyasha's beautiful violet gray eyes, Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha on his lips again. Inuyasha fought back with his tongue. Sesshoumaru smirked and deepened the kiss. Even in kissing, he would not lose his brother. Finally, his tongue managed to pin Inuyasha's in his mouth. He could see a little frown in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
He would not let it last long. Breaking the kiss, he licked his way down Inuyasha's smooth neck. Inuyasha shuddered and wrapped his legs tighter round Sesshoumaru's waist. Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha's groin on his stomach. He felt his own groin rise.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed his way down Inuyasha's chest, pulling open his kimono as he did so. Inuyasha moaned and shivered under the skin contact. Sesshoumaru placed his lips on Inuyasha's nipple and licked lightly. It stiffened. Very gently, he placed his mouth over it and suckled it greedily.  
  
"...Uh.more, Sesshoumaru..... More!" He heard Inuyasha moaned out.  
  
Inuyasha's midnight black hair fanned behind him on the ground like dark silk. Two locks of long hair hung beautifully on the either side of his shoulders. His large pretty eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru with his lips slightly parted and his kimono opened in the front. He looked like a fair maiden in fairy tales. If he had been so beautiful, it was not a wonder that his father had fallen for his mother many years ago.  
  
Still admiring his brother's beauty, Sesshoumaru released the nipple from his mouth. It was red and slightly swollen from his abuse. Turning his face, he started to invade the other one. Inuyasha moaned and his hands moved to press Sesshoumaru's head closer to his fair skin.  
  
Lifting his mouth from the nipple, Sesshoumaru kissed his way down from the chest to Inuyasha's abdomen, pulling his red garment as he licked down. Never breaking his kiss, he started to undress himself, releasing himself from his armor, his white kimono, his pants and his white fluffy stuff, leaving himself naked and exposed in the cold crisp air.  
  
Although winter was approaching, they did not feel the coldness. They were too engrossed in their heated desires.  
  
Tonight, their hearts and souls will become one.  
  
Using his teeth, Sesshoumaru bit Inuyasha's sash that bound his kimono together and pulled it away. His kimono was now spread opened, leaving his jade white body exposed before him under the soft moonlight. Inuyasha was still wearing his pants. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru with a longing gaze. He pulled open his legs wider.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. He felt himself getting hard. Tonight, Inuyasha would be his.  
  
Still licking Inuyasha's abdomen, he slipped his hand into Inuyasha's pants and cupped Inuyasha's manhood. Inuyasha grasped and entangled his fingers in Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru smirked and stroked the organ, feeling the lumps on it. Inuyasha whimpered in his overwhelming feel of ecstasy running through his veins.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out and started to pull down Inuyasha's pants with his teeth. He pulled back and admired Inuyasha's naked figure under the soft moonlight. Inuyasha's pure fair chest moved up and down as his lips parted slightly under Sesshoumaru's invasion. He was so beautiful and so exotically sexy.  
  
Moving down again, Sesshoumaru ran his tongue on Inuyasha's groin and licked his crotch lightly. Inuyasha grasped and gripped his fingers in his brother's hair harder. His manhood stiffened under the touch. Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's groin and licked the tip. He could see the crotch harden. Kissing on the tip, he licked and put his mouth round the crotch. Inuyasha grasped and tightened his thighs round Sesshoumaru's shoulders. He could feel Sesshoumaru's warm flesh in his mouth and tongue pressing on his private spot, rubbing against him and warm saliva running around his crotch. Inuyasha cried out as he released in Sesshoumaru's mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru released his brother's crotch from his mouth and moved behind him, lifting and supporting his younger brother's body from the back by placing a hand on Inuyasha's chin and other hand slipping by his waist, cupping Inuyasha's crotch from the back so that he could lay his back on Sesshoumaru's chest. Inuyasha moaned out.  
  
Very gently, Sesshoumaru inserted his manhood into Inuyasha's tight little hole and observed Inuyasha's look. Inuyasha grasped softly as he felt his brother thrusted into him.  
  
"Relax and you won't feel the pain too much," He heard his elder brother said.  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha breathed in and loosened his muscles. He shifted slightly to make sure he was in a comfortable position.  
  
"Shall I start?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Slowly at first, Sesshoumaru started to pump into Inuyasha. Inuyasha grasped and started to moan from the feel.  
  
"Harder, Sesshoumaru... I want to feel you in me," Inuyasha moaned out.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and increased his thrusts. With a loud cry of pleasure, he released into Inuyasha. At the same time, Inuyasha cried out and released himself on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha fell forward. Very quickly, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms round Inuyasha, so that his head would not hit the ground. Gently, he pulled Inuyasha close into an embrace and lay down on the ground with his beautiful younger brother by his side.  
  
Subconsciously, he ran his fingers in Inuyasha's smooth black hair. Inuyasha glanced back with his gentle eyes. He was so lovely. Leaning his face down, he kissed Inuyasha softly on his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha was his.  
  
No one could take him away from him. Never had him feel so secure in his life.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed contentedly and slept cradling Inuyasha in his arms. Inuyasha lay with his eyes opened and watched Sesshoumaru drifting into his slumber land. His expression was so peaceful, so calm. Inuyasha had never watched such expression on his brother at such close proximity.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and started to close his eyes.  
  
"INUYASHA!! Where is he? Where have you keep him??!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome's screams suddenly echoed in his mind.  
  
Kagome! He had almost forgot about her. Before her death, she had been screaming for him and now here, he was enjoying his time with his elder brother. And Miroku and Sango, they had sacrificed all because of him. Where have all his concerns for them gone? Down, they might be still suffering, fearing for his safety and here, he was enjoying his beloved brother's accompany.  
  
Guilt flooded through Inuyasha. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He had almost forgot about his promise to them. He had promised to meet them in the underworld so that he could apologise to them and accompanied them through their journey in the other world.  
  
He looked up into the sky. In a few hours' time, the sun would come out and it would be another new day. Very softly, he slipped out of his brother's embrace, pulled his kimono on him and moved away quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly snapped open. Inuyasha was no longer in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called and put on his pants, sniffing around for his brother's scent.  
  
Running towards the hut, he caught sight of Inuyasha's small red figure on top of a cliff. He was looking afar, his long beautiful black hair swaying in the cold wind. The scene was familiar, but Sesshoumaru could not remember where and when he saw it.  
  
'Inuyasha, what is he doing up there?' Sesshoumaru wondered to himself.  
  
Inuyasha stared afar.  
  
Don't cry, Kagome, I will be joining you soon. You will not be left alone down there. It was you who had made me first realised the meaning of love. Miroku and Sango, I can't abandon you both in the under world, you have done so much to keep me understanding the feeling of companionship.  
  
Goodbye, Sesshoumaru. Thank you for showering me with so much love when I'm in despair. After I've gone, you'll soon forget my existence and return to Rin and Jaken.  
  
You are a full-blooded youkai; I trust you can recover from my death soon. I can't do that like you, because I'm at least half human. Humans are emotionally weak.  
  
Inuyasha turned his face and glanced into the direction of his brother. Giving a faint smile, he turned back and let his body fall down the cliff.  
  
Sayonara, Sesshoumaru, my love....  
  
Falling through the floating clouds, Inuyasha could see all the flashbacks in past flying through his mind. His sad and lonely childhood fighting all alone in the unfriendly world... His meeting with Kikyou.... Kagome..... Miroku.... Sango... Shippou.... And his fights as well as love making scenes with Sesshoumaru.....  
  
Soon, everything would be over.... No more youkai and human bullying him. No more worries from Kagome and his friends.. And no more sufferings in this world...  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he watched Inuyasha's fragile figure falling down, hitting against the rocks helplessly. He remembered. It had happened before. In his dreams, many months ago...  
  
He screamed and flew to save his younger brother.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
By the time, he arrived; Inuyasha's body lay tattered and broken on the ground. A faint smile still lingered on his rosy lips as though he was only sleeping.  
  
"You are wrong, Inuyasha, full youkai is not as strong as what you think," Sesshoumaru whispered and cradled Inuyasha's corpse close to his chest. Without taking his eyes from his brother, Sesshoumaru lifted an arm and started a fire around him and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's gentle expression on his face when they made love together appeared in his mind eyes.  
  
"We'll be together...always, Inuyasha.." Sesshoumaru whispered into Inuyasha's sleeping-looking face.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly closed his eyes. The scene of him holding Inuyasha, kissing in the water still lingered in his mind...... He would never let it fade from his mind..ever....  
Shippou panted and ran towards where he had first saw Sesshoumaru. He had found Naraku's shikon no tama near the fallen palace. He did not see Kagura. She had probably died when her heart was destroyed with Naraku. Kanna had also disappeared. Shippou did not care. He had to find Inuyasha as soon as possible.  
  
Far away, black smoke drifted up into the sky. Something was on fire.  
  
"INUYASHAA!!!!!!" Shippou shrieked loudly as he approached the area. The place was on fire. Fearing for his own safety, he leaped to a cooler area and waited for the fire to go down. Someone had set it on fire.  
  
Probably Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had not return back to the area and someone else was thinking of occupying it. He would went back and wait for them to return.  
  
As the fire subsided, Shippou ran to examine the site. To his horror, he found two burnt corpses, one embracing tight onto another. The red fire mice kimono did not burn. From the figures, he recognized them to be Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's.  
  
Just then, the first snow started to fall. Shippou continued to stand stunned on the spot. He did not cry. He was too tired to cry. For days, he sat on the same spot, hoping to see Inuyasha running towards him from other direction, telling him that it was someone else corpses in the place. Weeks passed. Shippou finally lost his hope. Moving wearily forward, he tried to pull Inuyasha's corpse from Sesshoumaru, so that he could bury it with Kagome's that he had found below other cliff some weeks ago. However, no matter how hard he tried, the two corpses continued to stick hard together.  
  
Shippou could only bury Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru together before he left on an uncertain journey alone.  
  
Afar below the cliff, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's corpses were buried. They would not leave each other again, never ever.  
THE END 


End file.
